BoOR Archive
Battle for outpost(insert name) - Renierl Allied ships: PBS-501 Battleship 3 daudeless class Enemy ships: 3 upgraded enemy hives 1 predator culling ship(1.8km long, 50m thick wraith bio armour, 1st generation wraith shield, 20 wraith energy canons, 1 planetary stunner and planetry culling beam) With hostilities with the wraith once again growing the earth ships of the pegasus have been on high alert, the newest ship in the fleet the first PBS-501 Battleship was deployed to defend the protected planets. On the edge of the galaxy an outpost developing new technologys to fight the wraith has gone silent it's missed 3 check ins fearing wraith attack a fleet of tauri vessels is sent to investigate. The battle: The tauri fleet drops out of hyperspace in orbit of the planetary outpost, of a planet once surporting 1000's there are only afew 100 left. The PBS-501 Battleship detects a wraith ship on the southern continent it's of a design not previously seen it fires a huge pulse at the planet and the last life signs vanish, but before the fleet can react 3 hiveships appear from behind the planet and prepare to engage. The unknown wraith ship flies towards the fleet and opens fire on one of the daudeless class the ship rocks and moves to return fire it fires a missile spam now easily achieved with the safetys removed from the weapons, 16 mrk III missiles head towards the ship no darts to intercept them. Programmed to explode on impact the missiles detonate prematurly against a wraith shield the barrage does however drop the ships shields. Meanwhile the other daudeless classes and the PBS-501 Battleship engage the other hives, missile spams cause substantial damage against 2 of the wraith ships shields but they hold, the hives focus their attacks on one of the daudeless class which shields begin to quickly fail. The captain of the PBS-501 Battleship takes comand of the fleet and orders them to focus on a single hive the battleship fires a volley from it's energy canons taking out the hives shields while the daudeless classes focus on the dart bays the secondary explosions cripple the ship and it is finished by another large volley from the battleships energy canons and a mrk 8 nuke. However the damaged daudeless class is quickly destroyed by the remaining hives who then focus on the PBS-501 Battleship. The unknown wraith vessel tears into the daudeless class with the daudeless unable to penertrate the wraith armour. The daudeless class makes evasive manuevers and moves to join the rest of the fleet but it's shields are knocked offline and it's hit by a large stunner pulse the ships stops moving infact it stops everything the unknown wraith ships flies to intercept the tauri fleet and opens fire on the battle ship. One of the hives has taken serious damage but the PBS-501 Battleship shields are failing the captain orders a full retreat and fires a volly of energy blasts at the unknown wraith vessels causing catastrophic damage, the hives continue to fire as the remaining daudeless beams the survivers of the other daudeless onboard before firing a volley of rail gun fire at the deserted daudeless class destroying it as it enters hyperspace. The PBS-501 Battleship fires one final volley at the hive causing massive external damage before it levels the outpost and enters hyperspace. Aftermath: The introduction of a new wraith ship and shield technology was heavy blow for the tauri forcing them to rethink their strategies when fighting them. The new wraith ship dubbed the predator class was a forminable foe in battle and is designed for large scale cullings. After withnessing the new wraith ships and the effectiveness of the new battleship the tauri instantly began to mass produce several more of these titans to combat the growing wriath threat as it is only a matter of time before open war ensues. Ok i thought i'd write a battle where we don't win for a change to show that it's more of an uphill struggle fighting the wraith and we can't simply beat them whenever we please. These guys did beat the ancients so i think we should show our gradual rise to power during the war slowly gaining an advantage instead of going in guns blazing from the beginning.